


tick tock, shadow.

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Character, F/M, Nonbinary Character, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no time like the present, shadow. you need to keep your timer ticking.





	tick tock, shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> [mostly a test fic to get me back into the swing of writing. this will most likely be 3 chapters long.]

Two siblings sat side-by-side at the window, shoulder-to-shoulder as they admired the earth below. The cold air of the observatory was only warmed by their shared body heat, a blanket draped over their shoulders. The smaller, yet older, brother seemed lost in thought. His eyes locked with the earth, he held his hands up to the glass.

“Maria?”

His sister looked down at him, smiling, “Yes, Shadow?”

“Do you think my soulmate is on Earth?”

His sister paused, her brows furrowing. The question seemed to have concerned her. She shook her head, “Maybe, or maybe it’s one of the people here! I’m sure there’s plenty of fish in the sea, though!”

Shadow looked down at his left arm, examining the larger-than-normal counter. It was segregated into days, then hours, then minutes; his counter read 18250:78:27. 50 years. He had to wait until he was old and decrepit to find his soulmate. The very thought of waiting so long made Shadow want to cry.

“Is something wrong, Shadow?”

“Huh?” Shadow turned to his sister.

“You have tears in your eyes… Were you thinking of something sad?”

“Oh,” he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, “I’m just tired. That’s all.”

Maria picked him up in her arms, the hedgehog squeaking as she did. She carried him off to his room, and put him to bed. She tucked him into the stasis pod, making sure he was comfortable.

“Maria?”

“Yes, Shadow?”

“...Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Shadow. Sweet dreams.”

With that, Maria shut the pod, and left the room.

  


The sun was rising over the horizon as a young lemur swung across the beams of the house, her elastic tail allowing her to swing from one side to the other with ease. Tangle dropped to the floor, landing right on her face. She brushed herself off, sticking her tongue out as she got up.

Life at the orphanage was boring. All they did was wait years for people to come pick them out like puppies at a kennel. It was boring.

“Hey, Jewel, watch this!” The lemur called to her friend, throwing herself back up onto the beams.

“T-Tangle, don’t-!”

The lemur clung to the beam, using her tail to latch on, before letting go. She hung onto the beam, her tail still wrapped tightly around it. “Tada!”

Jewel sighed, “You could get yourself majorly hurt that way, Tangle! What are you even thinking?”

The lemur looked down at Jewel with a smug look on her face, before her tails began to slip.

“Jewel- Jewel, catch me-”

The beetle held out her tiny arms with a tired look on her face as Tangle crashed to the ground. The lemur pushed herself off the ground, pulling her tail from under her. She checked to see if her timer was cracked, taking an extra second to check the numbers. 1244:05:21. 3-ish years until she met her soulmate. Thinking about it, it made her sad. Clearly her soulmate wasn’t Jewel, or any other kids at the orphanage. If it wasn’t any of them, who could it be?

“I’m gonna go get Ms. Susan; you took a pretty hard hit.”

Tangle gave Jewel a salute, “Alright! Ow-” Her own loud voice hurt her head. Maybe she should go lie down.


End file.
